


贯穿全文 续

by whitewings



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitewings/pseuds/whitewings
Kudos: 5





	贯穿全文 续

昨晚累了一宿，第二天余树醒得到早，这大概是所谓的越熬越清醒。  
王爷在旁边躺着，该是累坏了，睫毛尖儿上还粘着未散尽的雾。余树俯下身去敛他的头发，颈后的腺体是肿的，两种味道混得一塌糊涂，檀香和桂花确实不怎么般配。  
拿王爷的头发编小辫儿玩了半天，门扣两下跌跌撞撞跑进一小姑娘，端了白瓷的碗，碗里的褐色液体荡着一圈圈涟漪。  
药。有甘草的甜又有蒿的苦。  
“小姐，”那姑娘脸很红，将余树拉到一侧，说话结结巴巴，“这是避圜孕的药。”  
她是在避王爷的耳目。余树饶有兴致地向后瞟一眼，王爷不知道什么时候起来了，光着上半身伸长手在找衣服。挺为难不懂情爱的小姑娘。  
看余树挑起眉的那张脸似懂似疑惑，小姑娘忙不迭悄声解释，这回语速是极快，“小姐，有些事还是早些清楚好，王爷是不要子嗣的。”  
也难怪除却做饭的，临时打杂的，这府里莺莺燕燕全是女人。  
“出去。”  
小姑娘闻言色变，刚到脖子红转而一片煞白，一句老爷没出口脚便先一步踏出门槛。  
王爷在后头，通身透着戾气。  
戾气底下全是地坤的甜。  
空气是热的，但隔着薄薄的里衣腰窝处却很凉，余光能瞥见花纹繁复的刀柄，王爷是想杀她。  
余树不动身色地转身，碗在手里，药却并未撒出半点，“王爷，您不想要子嗣？”  
“先把药喝了吧，我死了药没了也不方便再找人捣。”  
王爷不动，余波散尽的眼睛又凝成冰，握紧刀柄的手小臂青筋毕露，撇开半挂在身上的绸衣下过激的咬痕，耳侧那溜略带骚气的小辫儿，那副凶样着实吓人。  
半晌，抽刀入鞘，王爷夺过余树手里的碗咕咚咚干倒底，溢出的药液滑上滚动的喉结。  
说倒底余树不怕王爷，王爷只肖稍稍明白一点就不会杀她，他是被标记的一方，而余树是他的天乾，曾经王爷能靠地坤和意志力强行熬过易感期，现下却只能靠自己的天乾，或者，另寻一个更为强大的标记者，覆盖余树的，进行二次标记。  
光想着便很荒唐，即使王爷忍得了二次标记的痛也不可能咽下二次标记的耻辱。  
说古人不懂科学吧逻辑学总会懂，像王爷这种身居高位的权贵更是能文擅武。  
王爷搁下碗的眼神很复杂。  
双方都在极速进行着头脑风暴。  
余树觉得她现在如同一只恶毒的猫，捉弄着到手的猎物，看他挣扎，而自己欲擒故纵。她一个现代人，对封建社会的运行机制不甚了解，凡处事要圆滑，王爷是逼不得的。  
“想活可以，即日起，凡事听我的。”王爷邦邦邦弹几下刀柄，出口半带威胁。  
余树只是笑。

地坤的易感期大多持续七天，第一天并非全盛期，王爷尚能从容不迫地要求余树听他的，谁又知道往后会怎样？  
王爷对自己的性征瞒天瞒地，发q期仍要冒着风险上朝下朝，官场上忍了一天，脾气坏，晚上一进余树屋里就扯下腰间的带子把人双手捆在床头。  
“？”余树眨眼看他。  
“乖乖躺好。”王爷说话带了点喘。  
他撩开余树的裙摆，褪掉亵裤要坐下去，淫液粘在腿根，不经用的穴口又紧又窄，皱紧眉按住那东西溜几道下不去。  
将衣摆拉开一点，露出上半截腰肢，手指破开阴唇指尖扣住内壁往两侧拉，俯身低头身上的衣服随重力下坠一点起伏的胸膛挺立的红缨若隐若现。  
桂花香又溢出来了，王爷咬着唇双腿大开，当着别人的面儿本来是扩张到后头上瘾了自娱自乐颇似沉迷其中。  
余树咳几声算是提醒，王爷抬眼，整张脸带满一股子媚意，不自觉扭动的腰下塌成个勾人的弧度是引人把他狠狠操一顿才好。  
余树被绑着，腰带缠得紧，挣不脱，求之不得的煎熬搔得骨头痒。  
王爷是好样的，妖精一样捉弄人，心眼实打实坏。  
半跪着把自己玩舒坦了，重新攀上余树的腰，下体连着透明津液，自半躺的角度余树能看见里头艳红带水的肉。  
“张嘴。”他低头去吻余树的唇角。  
王爷的吻技算是好的，舌苔附着黏膜口腔内很热，包裹住茎身的内壁同样温暖，只是过于缓慢的起伏如同隔靴搔痒。  
欲望裹着信息素层层上升，浓，却久久得不到纾解。  
“王爷，”被夹着是很不好受，余树言语诱导，“你的狠劲儿呢?”  
“闭嘴。”王爷咬牙不看她，速度是快了些许，愈快，腰是愈颤，触到敏感点力道就发软，眼泪半挂在睫毛上薄唇紧抿竟有几分可怜。


End file.
